


A Sword in the Clouds

by Sukai_kame



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Talking Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukai_kame/pseuds/Sukai_kame
Summary: Kiara has never wanted to be a trainer, but family pressures to get out and follow in their older brother's footsteps are starting to be too much. Two wild pokemon fall in their lap, just in time for their older brother's return. With a partner and a secret. An opportunity to live on their own terms awaits.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Why couldn’t they just leave me alone.

Why won’t you just try? The league challenge is fun! Merron is travelling all over the world, don’t you want to be like your brother?

Nobody could ever just let it go. What was so wrong with wanting to read? Stay inside? Wasn’t it enough that everyone was always making fun of me?

They always fussed about my hobbies. “Don’t you get tired of reading? Of sitting around all day? You’re crocheting on a fine day like this? You could be battling right now!”

What was so great about battling anyway? Choking on volcanic ash, getting battered and bruised. Not to mention all the noise. We lived in the middle of nowhere, how was everyone in this town so noisy? Oh, right, the Contest Hall. Bane of my existence. So many trashy tourists guffawing about how grand their equally obnoxious Pokémon were. Disliking pokémon was easy, when their trainers were so irritating. Other people were definitely why I didn’t have a pokémon of my own already. 

Mom and Corri were right though, it was a nice day. Had they not been so annoying, I’d have opened my window or found a tree to crochet under. Instead I found myself angrily stomping through Route 114 to Meteor Falls. A Surskit and Masquerain skittered by as I walked through the tall grass. Hopefully I wouldn’t encounter a Nuzleaf. In my rush to leave, I’d forgotten to grab any Repel. Nuzleaf weren’t necessarily mean pokémon but they liked to scare people and I didn’t need that in my life.

I slowed my stride, overly cautious now. Storming off may have been a bad idea. What if something bigger than Nuzleaf came around? There were Seviper out here. Startling one of those would definitely be a problem. Or Zangoose, they were hot tempered, and fast. Shit, why did I have to forget my Repel? 

Wooooo, a deep bell tone sounded from behind me.

“AAAAH!” 

I spun around, heart hammering in my chest. The sound had come from a Solrock, oddly far from Meteor Cave, but enjoying a patch of sun nonetheless. It faced me, tilting side to side in response to my yelling. It was hard to tell what pokémon like Solrock and Lunatone were feeling, but this one was probably feeling confusion or curiosity at the petite little human, squealing at its noise. It wasn’t as if it had been hiding itself. It made another noise, a higher pitched bell sound this time and started to come closer.

My dumbass was, of course, frozen stiff, my heart pounding. Why did I forget my Repels? The Solrock approached slowly, making gentle bell noise. Why was it coming closer? Was it trying to be nice? It’s tones got softer and...was it making a melody? It was also radiating a lot of heat.

I put up an arm instinctively and tried not to squeak as it got right in my face. Solrock spun itself slowly and cast glittering lights everywhere. It was actually kind of pretty. I guess it was trying to be nice. It sang, like a giant wind chime, the deeper tones you only got from the really big ones. Each note vibrated in my chest. It almost sounded like words. It backed away a little and started to twirl. What strange behavior. I’d never heard of Solrock being particularly friendly, much less this expressive or emotional. I would need to look this up later.

The Solrock danced about for a few more minutes, singing and casting glittering lights. Then, just as suddenly as it started, it chimed again and floated away. I waved to it as it floated away, and as I began walking again, I realized that it had stopped its show the moment I had stopped hyperventilating. I definitely needed to research that.

As I got close to the caves, I realized they weren't as quiet as I'd hoped. There were a couple trainers inside, the sounds of their battles with wild pokémon echoing too close to my usual hiding spot. I couldn’t sneak away fast enough to avoid their attention and they even tried to challenge me.

“No, sorry, I actually don’t have any pokémon.”

“Oh!" One of the trainers, an excitable boy in a yellow jacket exclaimed. "Do you want us to catch one for you? There are some great pokémon around here!” 

Ugh, I thought to myself, as his voice rebounded around the cavern. Why do I always find the ones with zero volume control?

One of the girls with him, a pretty, dark skinned teen with hair dyed in jewel tones, noticed my flinch.

"Rue!" She said, hitting his shoulder with the back of her hand. "Stop shouting! You’ll bring the cave down with all your echoing!”

The boy, who was of similar dark chestnut complexion, possibly her younger brother, just gave a wide grin. “Sorry Tem, I just like helping new people!”

Tem shook her head and started quietly scolding the boy. The other girl, green eyed, with Moltres-red hair and pretty freckles, gave me a sheepish grin and held out her hand.

“Neriel, nice to meet you. Don’t mind my friend and her kid brother, he gets excited.”

I forced a smile, folding my hands behind my back. “Yeah, no, I get it. I have a sister back home who gets loud and smiley when she meets new people.”

Neriel pulled her hand back with another smile, far more gracious about my dodging the handshake than any adult I’d ever met. “Would you like us to catch you a pokémon? I heard from the town that Solrock live here. My Pokédex said they can sense people’s emotions and they like to soothe their trainers.”

Ah, so that was it. Although, I wondered why the Solrock went out of its way to soothe a random human. Was that a thing?

Wait, I thought, as Neriel flashed a friendly smile, this girl just saw through me. 

“Oh my gosh," the boy, Rue, started. "Tem, come on,, lemme make a new friend! Neriel is getting first dibs!”

My heart leapt into my throat as Rue bounced over to me. I was always amazed that people actually bounced in excitement. It was times like these when I wished I had fur to bristle or fangs to bare, but Tem came to my rescue.

“Geez, Rue, slow down.” She said, grabbing her brother’s collar. “You know, sometimes you gotta go up to other people the same way as shy pokémon. You come running up to folks like you’re gonna tackle ‘em and they get nervous. You may not mind a rollout to the gut but most folks don’t like a body slam.”

Rue laughed but didn’t come closer. “Ok sis, I got it, I got it!” Tem released her brother, to my chagrin. 

He got in my face immediately. “So, what’s your name? I like meeting girls my age!”

“Rue!” Both girls said, pulling him back. 

I took a deep breath to steady the palpitations. I could feel a meltdown coming on fast. I needed to get away from these people.

“Ki," I murmured. "That's what you can call me, I guess."

“Key? Like a lock?”

“No.”

“Oh, like energy? Like an aura sphere from Lucario!” He said, getting loud again and coming closer.

“Umm, no," I replied, taking a step back. I cast a glance towards the cave entrance. "Look, I'm-I'm gonna go home, I’m not really supposed to be all the way out here….”

“Oh, you should let us walk you home!" Rue chimed loudly. "Since you don’t have any pokémon, you could get hurt without a body guard. And we can get to know each other on the way!”

Neriel came to my rescue this time, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Uh, wait, Rue, we’re supposed to be going back to Rustboro remember? Besides," she said, glancing apologetically at me, "she seems to get out here all the time. I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, most people without pokémon know how to travel safely. Plus, nobody wants to answer your thirty thousand questions!” Tem said teasingly, shaking her brother by the arm.

“Hey, I just like to get to know people! You two are no fun." He cast a moping look at me. "Aww, and I wanted to get her her first pokémon...”

“I can just get one from the Pokémon Center, it’s fine. I’m fine, thank you.” I said quickly, turning to leave. 

It took all my restraint not to sprint out of that cave. Rue was so loud I could hear him complaining about the missed friendship opportunity until I was back on Route 114. I was very glad for those girls, it would have been a nightmare to just deal with Rue.

As I walked the world suddenly tilted. Dizzy. Dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, crap crap shitshitshit. I collapsed under a tree and forced myself to breathe. The worst habit I had, holding my breath when I was nervous. Gasping, vision gray, world turning, heart pounding, ears ringing. But I was supposed to do the League Challenge? When I couldn’t even handle a conversation with a loud child younger than me?

Truth was, I was probably older than Tem and Neriel. Rue looked like he was around 11, fairly standard age to go on a journey and start the League Challenge. Tem and Neriel, who seemed closer to 18, likely volunteered to protect his kind and vivacious self from getting taken advantage of, and to keep him out of trouble, and he didn’t mind because he clearly loved them. They probably got him his first pokémon.

Late bloomer my parents would say, if they said anything. Being short and baby faced had its advantages when you didn’t want people to know you hadn’t even attempted the League Challenge at 20 years old. Especially for a family like mine, with a line of several highly accomplished Trainers. We were even related to Flannery in Lavaridge. My parents and sister and some of my school friends had all tried to get me into battling, they brought home all kinds of pokémon, every single one loud and overwhelming and scary. After so much effort, some of them didn't bother to hide their disdain of me.

You’d get their respect if you stood up for yourself more. Demand their respect! Go get some badges and that’ll make you stronger! Leave the house for once, geez what are you a Silcoon? Don’t you want to go on an adventure? Like your brother?

The ironic part is that my brother was the only person that didn’t pressure me. He’d been in three League Challenges. Travelled all the way to Johto and Kanto, was planning to go to Sinnoh next. I admired him, he was quiet, like me, but did much braver things than I ever could. He never sent me a pokémon like everyone else. Instead he sent me every book on botany and natural medicine he could find from all over Hoenn, Johto and Kanto. He actually listened.

Didn’t even make fun of me when I said I didn’t always feel like a girl. Just the opposite, asked me what I wanted to be.

“Left alone.” I mumbled.

He laughed. “Yeah, I get that, but I don’t know how to make that a pronoun.”

I had to ask him to explain that one.

“Well, if you don’t always feel like a girl, it’s not really accurate to always call you 'she' right? It’s probably pretty annoying. It annoys me, that’s for sure. Took a while for everyone to stop calling me she.”

I was baffled. “You’ve always been my brother though?”

“Well, you were pretty little when I made everyone stop calling me that. Changed my name too, but you never knew any different, you never really needed to. You can do the same if you want, I’ll back you up. Think about it, it may help. Just remember I’m always on your side.”

I didn’t know what to make of it all at the time. I was still a bit confused, honestly. How can you only sometimes be a girl? And it’s not like I ever felt like a boy, just, sometimes a girl, sometimes a void. My brother thought that was pretty funny too, but he never made fun of me.

The wind was blowing gently, the cool air filling my lungs. It really was a nice day. A little too cool in the shade, but it was spring after all, couldn’t expect it to be hot yet. I stretched out on the grass. I wondered where the Solrock from before was. Would it be nice to me again if I saw it? Do they make good first pokémon?

And what the hell was sitting on my head?

It must have snuck up on me while I was busy thinking of Merron. Whatever it was, it was very light, and soft. I reached up slowly to touch it. Yes, very soft, extremely soft even. It...settled in? Just getting comfy all up in my hair. Here I am, recovering from a panic attack, half passed out in the grass, and some pokémon just sits on my face and gets even more comfortable when I touched it. I poked it. 

It chirped and tweeted. “Swablu!” 

Ah, of course. Of course it’s a Swablu. Swablu are notorious for just sitting on people’s heads, just because. Weird little creatures, but very nice. How do I get it off? They’re worse than Skitty, they get attached so quickly, they'd actually cry if you forced them off. You can’t be mean to a Swablu, it’s practically a crime, it might as well be a capital offense. But I couldn't just lay here all day as it rested on my forehead. 

Is this how people get Swablu? Does anyone even catch them? Do they just appear, claiming your head and well, look you have a Swablu now? Crap, do I have a Swablu now? What do I do with a random Swablu?

The Swablu started shuffling around, it's tiny feet kneading my scalp. What the heck?

“Umm.” It stopped moving at the sound of my voice. “Could you, uh, possibly sit somewhere else? I, uh, need to sit up.”

It remained motionless for a moment, then chirped again and hopped down to my shoulder, then down my torso to my leg. I sat up and beheld possibly the fluffiest creature in existence. I couldn’t remember if I’d ever seen a Swablu so close. It looked like a ball of cotton candy. Were they always so fluffy? There was more fluff than pokémon, good grief.

It chirped at me again, almost a questioning peep, and when I said nothing, it fluttered up to my head. Great, just what I needed. As if I didn’t already get teased for my curly hair being a “bird’s nest”. I would never escape the puns.

I sighed heavily. “You’re not gonna get down are you?”

It nestled into my hair in reply. I groaned. “You better not poop on me.”

It peeped indignantly. How such a tiny, fluffy thing can be indignant is beyond me, but at least I had some assurance it wouldn’t do more than leave cotton behind. Does this mean I should name it? Would it leave at night? What do people even do with these things?

There didn’t seem to be anything else I could about it, so I got up slowly and started walking. It seemed fairly balanced up there, and was so light I could have mistaken it for a hat. Though, I suppose that’s what it wanted, in some way. Hopefully there wouldn’t be any more excitement on the way home.

The Swablu began to sing on the walk. It was sweet noise at least, though I much preferred the silence. Still, it wasn’t like it was irritating, it was even cheerful. Perhaps I could— 

*CRASH*

What the—?

A dark shape went flying through the trees ahead of me. Swablu shrilled in fear as a second blur thrashed through the underbrush after the first shape. I stood frozen, as an adult Zangoose sauntered out of the undergrowth. It made eye contact with me, glowering and chewing a twig. It was a big one, with blue and white fur instead of the normal red and white, with long purple scars across it’s chest that spoke of hard fights and poison.

Fuck.

My head started to spin. Shit, I needed to breathe. Breathe! I felt something sharp pinch my scalp, as Swablu dug its feet into my hair, and I managed a little gasp. Not enough. The Zangoose snorted and turned away, following the two shapes that had dove through the brush. My legs collapsed under me, my whole body trembling. That Zangoose didn’t care about me, strolling after the two shadows like a mother following a kid and Poochyena. It had zero doubt that it was following a victory. It wasn’t even looking at me like a threat, just a mild interest in an unexpected witness.

A witness. I was a witness. It was probably chasing a Seviper, and it was probably going to kill it. I knew such things happened, everyone knew of the vicious feuds between Zangoose and Seviper. Both species were strong and aggressive, and the old ones often held humans in contempt. Like that scarred Zangoose. Fuck, but it’s actually doing it, where I could see it, and it didn’t care, it could see right through me. Of course pokémon hunt, that’s the way of things, they’re animals, but shit it’s right there.

Swablu bit me, sharp pain lancing through my cheek. I couldn’t even squeal, because I hadn’t been breathing, but I gasped. Choked, sputtered, gasped, coughed. I couldn’t hear it chirping over the roaring in my ears, but it had even gotten off my head, so it could look me in the eyes. It was distressed.

We have to help it!

How are we going to stop that mean, grizzled old Zangoose? I thought, looking at Swablu. I have hats heavier than you, and I don’t know what moves you can do. And that Zangoose is clearly a den leader.

It hopped around in earnest, like it could hear my thoughts.  
We can’t just leave it, we’re right here! They’ll kill it, they’ll kill that Seviper!

I didn't know what to do. I looked around for anything that might help. What I wouldn’t give for that Solrock to be around.

I wonder.

~~~  
The old Zangoose sauntered after her kit. Her mind briefly wandered back to that pathetic human. It had had an interesting scent, underneath the sheer terror. Shame that they were so weak. It smelled like another human from many seasons ago. That one had been worthy of attention. She still owed that human for saving her life. She stared down at the mortal enemy of her kind. This one was pathetic too. Big, scaly bastard was all hiss and no slice, still had egg shell on his head. So weak and foolish. What a fool, starting a fight with her kit while she was nearby. Hadn't even scented the air before attacking. This season’s brood of hissers was barely worthy of training a kit’s claws on. 

Her kit had the Seviper pinned by the throat. Cocky kit wasn’t watching the tail. Sevipers were tricky, they’d play dead and then cut you down soon as your back was turned. Damn near how she died all those seasons ago. She kicked a rock at her child and snapped an order. Curb that Swagger, it'll kill you faster than that hisser tail.

The kit growled in annoyance but put a foot firmly on their enemy’s tail nonetheless. The Old Mother slow walked around their quarry. The Seviper’s breath was haggard, its eyes half shut. The kit had done a good job, hadn't taken too many direct attacks, put in well placed Slashes and used Pursuit to good effect. Still needed work on Fury Cutter, but sacrificing multihit attacks for agility was an effective strategy, especially when one lacked power. This was the runt of this year’s litter, and Old Mother was proud of the kit’s cleverness.

Well, no point in being cruel, time to put this hisser out of his misery. She started to bark that order when a rock cracked into a tree above her head. Another rock flew from behind some bushes. Seviper didn’t throw rocks. Could it be that human from before?  
~~~  
What the hell was I doing?

That Zangoose could definitely kill me, yet here I was, throwing rocks at it. On a Swablu's behalf. Hurry up, I thought anxiously. Come back with that Solrock dammit, I can’t outrun a Zangoose!

The old Zangoose was looking right at me. The smaller Zangoose was staring back and forth between the older one and the bush I was hiding behind. It chattered and started to move from its place pinning the Seviper but the elder hissed at it. It stayed, while the elder started towards my hiding spot. Do I run? Do I stay? Try and throw more rocks? 

Why did I come over here to rescue this damn snake?!

The elder Zangoose stopped short of stepping into the bush. It could absolutely see me. I had always scoffed when books described a character’s eyes as piercing, but hell if this Zangoose didn’t have daggers in those blue gems.

I was definitely gonna die.

Wooooo. 

Holy hell, that blue fluff had found the Solrock.

Solrock floated into the clearing and began to shine cheerfully. The old Zangoose looked at it, listening to it chime and tone. It belled and tolled for what seemed like ages and then approached the younger Zangoose, which hissed menacingly. My head started to swim. Fuck it lungs, breathe.

The elder Zangoose growled at the younger one.

Let it go then.

But Mother—

Are you going to fight the old rock? Got some trick in your pelt to make claws good against stone? To keep your tail from burning? We don't have a thing to gain from crushing the hisser’s head. Was barely a threat.

The kit looked down at the Seviper before standing up with an audible huff.

….Fine.

I put my head down in the dirt, eyes shut tight as the two Zangoose left the clearing. I focused all my attention on just breathing. I didn’t move until the Solrock tolled at me. I glanced up as it’s low pitched hum rattled my brain despite the blood rushing in my ears.

Take care warm-blood. Blades are sharp.

I stayed hidden in the bush until the Solrock’s heat had bled away, until everything had been quiet for a good minute. Until Swablu returned trilling and tweeting. I crawled out from behind the bush, cold and shaking. Swablu had done the second task I had asked, though not as well as I had hoped. 

One lone root. Merron had bought me a book on Hoenn herbal medicine and it listed a root that could be found near Meteor Falls. It was less potent when powdered but you could cut the bitterness with berries. I had hoped Swablu could bring a berry to mix with it, since the book said it was so bad tasting that it could make a pokémon hate you. Didn’t have much choice if I was gonna save the Seviper.

I approached the injured pokémon slowly, still on hands and knees. Its breathing was ragged and it was cut up pretty badly. Its eyes were barely opened. My ears were ringing, head still spinning. I focused all my thoughts on breathing, just keep breathing, you’re no use to anyone unconscious.

Swablu twittered nervously by my side. Did I get the right one? Will it help? Can you save it?

I didn’t respond, it would take energy I didn’t have. I was using all my strength just to keep getting closer to this Seviper, just to keep breathing. I gently touched the snake’s head. It didn’t respond, so I moved down to its mouth. Those fangs were longer than my hand. With no antidotes or potions I’d probably be screwed if it bit me.

It stirred when I started to open its mouth. I froze. Don’t flinch, I thought, you don’t have the strength to flinch, you’ll never get this close again if you flinch. Slower than Slowpoke, you’re slow as a Slakoth, gentle as this Swablu, you can do this, you have to or it will die. I pushed the herb into its mouth, it tried to back away but couldn’t. It closed its mouth around the root. In the silence of the forest you could hear the firm squish of it biting down.

Then all hell broke loose. It thrashed violently at the taste. I flung myself away before I could even process my own motion. I backed away even more because of its tail. I had always heard the tail venom was even deadlier than its fangs. Shit, why did I let Solrock leave, what if this thing tried to kill me in its dazed recovery?

The Seviper hissed and thrashed and spat venom for several eternal seconds. Its pupils were blown wide and it panted harshly when it finally stopped flinging itself about. I, of course, had managed to backed myself into a tree. Great going there, genius. It fixed me with a vengeful Glare. I could barely breathe, my chest tightening up like a vice.

It hissed menacingly. Who are you Human? Come to finish the job of the vile, cheating Zangoose? 

Swablu swept down from where it had fled into a nearby tree. How dare you! She saved your life you ungrateful wretch!

Saved? Seviper spat and hissed. That foul poison she shoved down my throat?

Swablu hopped around, chirping angrily. Where do you think the Zangoose went? We saw you get beat; we could’ve let them kill you!

The Seviper hissed, rattling its bladed tail. It surveyed itself carefully. All but the deepest wounds had stopped bleeding, and the bleeding of the deep wounds had slowed. It allowed itself to relax, just a little and lowered its paralyzing gaze. I finally managed to suck in a breath. I was grateful for the air, but now I didn’t know what to do. It’s not like I had any pokéballs on me. Would this wild thing let me carry it to town?

Swablu kept chirping at the Seviper, and it hissed in defeat. It was too tired. Swablu tittered at me until I found the energy to get up. I moved slowly, still trembling, but the Seviper let me get close. Swablu flapped onto my head when I bent down to scoop the Seviper up.

“I’m-I’m going to pick you up now," I said, holding my hands out. "We gotta get out of the woods to get you someplace safer to heal.”

Seviper gave an angry look but didn’t move when put my arms under it.

Oh shit, I thought, feeling the densely packed muscle along my hands and arms. This fucker is heavy. Holy hell, it was near as heavy as my sister and she was thin as a rail. Swablu had the audacity to tweet like it was cheering me on. Seviper was clearly annoyed, but what choice did I have? I struggled to carry the snake ten yards before I had to rest, but dammit I tried my best. I even tried putting it on my back, which got me a lot farther than carrying it in my arms. Still, we didn’t even make it to the river before I had to take a long break.

“We’re not going to get back before it starts to get dark at this rate.” I lamented to the pokémon.

Swablu chirped encouragingly and flew off, presumably to find something to eat. Seviper coiled onto itself and stared at me with suspicion. Was I imagining it earlier that I could hear its thoughts? I certainly couldn’t now. 

“Kiara!”

That voice—!

“Kiara, you out here?”

“M-Merron!” I yelled out. I tried to get to my feet but my legs went to jelly.

Snapping branches, crunching stones and swept away leaves and there he was. My brother, brown and lanky as a Sudowoodo, tough as a Machoke, black coily hair cropped too close to know its real nature, hazel eyes filled with concern. His hand held the scuffed pokéball I knew held his precious Swampert Kailani, the one that had helped me build a raft, and escorted me on the only “adventure” I’d ever gone on, a bad attempt at running away to live with the Zubat in Meteor Falls.

Daruki, Merron’s beloved Mightyena, who always led Merron right to me whenever I’d go hide near the Falls, was right on her trainer’s heels. She took one look at me, another at the Seviper, and jumped into a battle stance between us. The Seviper rattled its blade and hissed, a warning more than a challenge.

“What’s going on sib? Are you ok?”

It took me a second to get my voice back as intense relief washed over me. “I- there were Zangoose," I huffed. "They were killing it, I tried to-, but it’s heavy.” I said, pointing at the Seviper.

Merron knitted his brows in confusion, then understanding dawned on his face. “You saved it.”

I nodded. Swablu returned, a berry in its beak. It chirped at my brother, then got on my head. Merron smiled.

“And made a friend at that. Mom said you’d run off as usual but she was worried because it seemed like you didn’t take any Repels with you. Come on, let’s get back to town.”

“But the Seviper!” I exclaimed, breathless.

Merron hauled me to my feet. “Will be looked after. Come on now, you know me better than that.”

Daruki stepped back to stand near me as Merron walked by. Seviper balked as Merron approached it, not at all interested in his help. Merron knelt down slowly to get eye level.

“My sibling here saved you, but you’re still in rough shape. Can I help too?”

It hissed in suspicion.

“Don’t be ungrateful! We wouldn’t make it back without help, or would you rather risk another run-in with those Zangoose tonight?” I snapped.

Seviper huffed, but settled down. Merron nodded and then tossed his pokéball in the air. Out came Kailani, a Swampert my mother lovingly called wicked and mischievous since she was a mere Mudkip. Definitely the only giant pokémon I’d ever liked. Kailani had let me get into all kinds of trouble, had taught me to swim and kept me safe during nighttime wandering. Despite being a very outgoing and playful pokémon she always respected my space and need for. 

Kailani stretched before casually scooping me up and depositing me on her shoulders. I squeaked, startled, even though I shouldn’t have been, as she loved carrying me. 

“Kailani, could you grab this Seviper? Kiara rescued it but I guess she forgot Sevipers are, ahem, solid.”

Kailani snorted a laugh and swept Seviper up with ease. Seviper hissed in indignant protest but stopped with a look from the much larger, stronger pokémon. This was a better outcome than I could have hoped for.

I’ve lost my freedom haven’t I?

I looked over at Seviper. It seemed defeated. Had I done the right thing?

“You ok sib?” Merron asked.

“A lot happened, somehow, in just a short time. I want to go home.”

“We can definitely do that." He cast a small smile at me. "You'll tell me about it after Mom goes to sleep, yeah?”

I nodded. Kailani adjusted Seviper in her arms, and patted her fins for me to hold on to, while Swablu got settled on my head. Merron lead the way home, Daruki picking up the rear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seviper would be fine. The Pokémon Center staff were astounded when they heard my story. They kept asking how I helped it with no pokémon or potions. The answer was the same, I had read about some healing herbs in a book Merron bought me. It was irritating how many people kept asking. I couldn’t decide how I felt about the praise for being “brave” in approaching a deathly injured Seviper and aggressive Zangoose.

“Well, there aren’t many adults who would do that, not without pokémon and potions. Certainly not without trying to catch one of these wild pokémon.” Merron had said, smiling apologetically.

“So, it’s not that I’m brave, but that all the adults who are always yelling at me to stop being scared are hypocrites.”

Merron laughed. “I think you’ll find many adults are like that. Also, you’re an adult too.”

“It’s not like anyone treats me that way.” I mumbled.

Merron patted my head gently. “People have a hard time with kids growing up, especially when they’d rather the kid be different. That’s not your problem, but it is hard to deal with.”

The Pokécenter doors slid open and in came my sister.

“Mer, KiKi!" Corri shouted as she sprinted over to us. "Oh my gosh, what are you doing in here?”

She paused briefly at the sight of Swablu and then got right in our faces. 

“Mom is pissed," she whispered harshly. "She keeps hearing that you stopped some Zangoose from killing a Seviper! Did you really do that Kiki? By yourself? Cuz you know that’s dangerous!”

Merron and I leaned away from her. Corri was trying to look stern, but could barely conceal her excitement. Her wild curls, dyed Camerupt red and bouncing freely around her face and shoulders, didn’t help preserve any sense of sternness she was trying to project.

“And what’s with the Swablu? Did you catch it? Or is it just on your head for fun? Mer, did you help? Did you see her stop the Zangoose? Tell me everything!”

Merron blinked slowly, and absentmindedly scratched his ear. “I didn’t see anything sis. Kiara was already trying to bring the Seviper back to town when I found them.”

Corri turned to me. “You tried to carry it? They’re like a hundred pounds!”

“Yeah, I figured that out.”

“Oh my gosh that’s so wild.” Corri laughed and grabbed our wrists. “You gotta tell Mom the whole story, come on, why are you guys in here?”

“To wait for it? Find out when they plan to release it?” I said, annoyed. “What else?”

“Release it? They call you when you can pick up your pokémon. No need to wait, it’s not that bad right? ‘Cause you helped it?”

“Actually, it was still pretty bad off, just not actively dying.” Merron replied, shaking off Corri’s grasp. “Kiara didn’t catch it, it’s still wild. I imagine they want to see it off.” 

Corri turned to me, incredulous. “After all that and you didn’t catch it? Are you joking? Seviper are strong pokémon, you could have your first pokémon!”

“I didn’t want to catch it!” I shouted. That was the other thing everyone here had been saying. Yelling at me for not catching it. How was that everyone’s first thought at seeing an injured pokémon? Just another reason I didn’t want to be a trainer.

Corri’s eyebrows went up at my outburst. “Okay, but why not?”

“Not everyone cares about catching strong pokémon just because they’re there. I don’t.” Merron said calmly.

“Ok, but you already have strong pokémon.” Corri huffed with a roll of her eyes. “KiKi ain’t got squat and won’t let anyone get her squat.”

“It ever occur to you that it’s because nobody listens to what they like?”

Corri scoffed and folded her arms. “What she likes is boring, shut-in crap!”

I started to get up to yell but Merron put a hand on my arm and rose instead.

“And that is exactly why they can’t stand anyone and don’t want your help.”

“Ugh, you are literally always on her side Mer. She needs a push or she’ll melt into the cushions. Do you want her to be a dusty old lady in a dusty old house?”

Merron shrugged. “I’m sure their Swablu will help keep the dust away. I bet some cute little Spinarak will move in and help organize the bookshelves. Kiara was able to save the Seviper from what they learned in books. It was some dusty old person that wrote the book, and a dusty old person that figured out what plants work best to put in the book. It’s dusty old people that made potions and pokéballs and pretty much everything. We need dusty old people too.”

Corri rolled her eyes again. “A Spinarak? What is that? And what’s with the ‘they’ thing? And did she actually catch the Swablu or is it just doing what Swablu do?”

“A Spinarak is a bug type from Johto, it’s pretty cute. Here, let me show you.” Merron pulled out his pokédex and started showing Corri a bunch of pokémon from the Johto region.

I loved having Merron home.

Even when Mom showed up a little while later, Merron shielded me. It had been too long since I got to sit in any kind of peace around Corri and Mom. They kept insisting I either keep the Seviper or leave.

“Kiara?” Pokénurse to the rescue.

I dashed away from my family to speak to him.

“How is it?”

“He’s doing well, should be fine to be released in a couple of days, thanks to you. I’m really impressed, I didn’t even know there were healing herbs here in Fallarbor. I knew closer to Lavaridge, there’s an apothecary there. You could check it out on your League Challenge.” The nurse winked at me about the League Challenge.

I bit my tongue, just one of many daily jabs, taking advantage of a situation to pile on pressure.

“Thanks but I’m more concerned about Seviper.”

“You should keep it. Tough pokémon are good to have on a League Challenge. Swablu get strong eventually but—”

“I don’t want to keep it. That’s not why I helped it, that isn’t why anyone should help a pokémon.”

The nurse was slightly taken aback. “Well, that’s not what I meant.”

“Are you sure? Because everyone has been bullying me about keeping it, about using it to fight. What’s kind about keeping a pokémon that nearly died and shoving it into more fights?”

That was a mistake to say. The nurse got huffy, ready to give me some indignant response, or worse, tattle to my nearby mother. My heart jumped into my throat, but I swallowed hard to push through it.

“Look, I just want to see it. Can you do that? Or is that too much?” I said, looking firmly at the floor.

The nurse sucked his teeth and turned around to lead me to the back. Seviper’s room was dimly lit, and the snake was resting inside a plexiglass tank that filled half the room. It fixed me with an eye when we entered.

“You know, I don’t appreciate you implying I’m callous or something. I do work in a pokémon center.” The nurse said sharply, turning to leave. “Visiting hours end at 9, so you’ve got a few hours.”

I waited for the doors to slide shut before approaching the tank. It was a pretty boring tank. White cushion covered with something like sand. A series of large poles for Seviper to coil around and climb. The pokémon watched me approach without moving.

“You ok in there?” I said softly.

Seviper blinked.

“They said they can let you loose in a couple days. You should probably stay away from Zangoose for a while if you can help it.”

It continued to stare. Swablu chirped at it. Seviper’s eyes flicked briefly to the fluff and returned to mine. They were rather pretty, a deep garnet red. 

“Please be careful.” I whispered, pressing my forehead to the glass. “I might not be there next time. I shouldn’t have even been there this time.”

Swablu peeped softly and gently pulled a strand of hair. I stared into Seviper’s garnet eyes for a moment longer and decided to leave.

I managed to sneak outside to a bench.

The evening air was chilly. “Trick you sick weather” Mom called it when the day was warm and got cold quickly after sundown. Swablu began to snore softly on my head. How can it even hold on while asleep? What was I going to do with it? Did people keep pokémon without catching them? I’d heard stories of folks befriending wild pokémon and leaving them wild, but most of those stories involved legendary types or something.

I gently lifted Swablu off my head and into my arms. It was really cute asleep. Warm and soft. Why couldn’t more pokémon be like this? Why couldn’t my sister and parents and neighbors bring me something like this? A pokémon that just wanted to be in my presence and didn’t care about battles and what everyone else found exciting. That didn’t want to be in a Contest and preen for a giant audience, was content to go for quiet walks and read books.

How could I possibly keep such a sweet pokémon, that wanted to be cradled and sleep and sing? I couldn’t, not when I knew that everyone would pressure me into battling with it. Would pressure it into getting strong and being tough and loud. Why would I want this giant cotton ball to suffer like me? 

“You could just leave you know.”

I looked up into my brother’s hazel eyes and gentle smile. “You know that wouldn’t go well.”

“You’re an adult, and you have a pokémon, it’s not like they have any legal way to stop you.”

I looked out into the street. Tourists were gathering for the evening’s Contest events and the Contest Hall. It would soon be too noisy to enjoy the cooling day.

“I don’t know if I want a pokémon. Everyone takes it as an invitation to battle. Thinks I’m weird for not wanting to. Insists it’s fun, beat yourself and your pokémon up to get stronger. What’s strong about that? I’m not weak for hating crowds or the spotlight.”

“No, you’re not, but having a partner is fun anyway, don’t you think? Or were you not having fun running away with Kailani all the time? You think I don’t know how often that troublesome Swampert took you up the waterfalls in Meteor Falls?”

I fought a smile. “Yeah, but Kailani has always been strong, that’s why Mom never got super mad.”

“She also just forgets that strength isn’t always bold and brazen, probably because Corri and Dad are so fiery. Corri desperately wants to be like Flannery you know.” Merron sat down with a grunt, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Yeah, I know.”

Merron chuckled and flicked Swablu’s fluff. “You would think they’d let up on you considering you’re not that different from me.”

I scoffed and looked at him. “I know right? No one doubts that you’re strong, but somehow I’m the useless one ‘cause I don’t like battling.”

“Well, that’s the rub isn’t it? I battle, you don’t. Nobody remembers that I went on the League Challenge to escape them all.”

That threw me for a loop. “What do you mean?”

Merron chuckled. “I left on the League Challenge to be left alone. Some of the neighbor kids tried to travel with me, but Kailani and I ditched them after Rustboro. Same thing as you, everyone wouldn’t shut up about battling, especially since I had such a strong partner. 

“Swampert is a tank! It can take on a lot, you have no excuse! That was still when everyone called me a girl.” Intense rage briefly flicked over Merron’s features.

“I was sick of it. Kailani agreed, she didn’t really want to fight, she had fun exploring and playing pranks. Battle wasn’t ‘exciting’ to us, it was just something to do. We lied to leave, but eventually started battling a lot. Not to have fun, but to be safe, and make new partners.”

Merron reached into his pocket and took my hand. “You can just lie. Honestly. Anything to shut them up. Maybe you’ll decide to actually do the Challenge, maybe you won’t. Maybe everyone will remember I almost didn’t come back.”

He placed an object into my hand. An ultra ball, shrunk to belt size.

“I found this one in Johto. I spent a long time thinking about what I would bring you, especially since I knew everyone was shoving all kinds of pokémon you’d struggle to connect with in your face.” Merron laughed with what he said next. “Didn’t expect two to claim you before I got to give it to you!”

I was confused about that last one. “But I only have one?”

Merron grinned. “I dunno, I think that Seviper may surprise you. Pokémon don’t forget kindness. Or cruelty.”

“How can you tell it’s a boy?”

“Just a feeling. Same, with Swablu. You should probably name it.”

“What would I name it besides Cotton Ball?” I said laughing.

“Heh, I mean, you could see if he likes it.”

I stared down at the sleeping blue fluff in my arms. “Kiman.”

“Kiman?”

I looked up at Merron. “Because sleeping on clouds gives you good dreams.”

My brother grinned and ruffled my hair. We sat in silence and watched Contest goers go by for a while.

“Merron?”

“Yeah sib?”

“Ever figure out how to turn ‘leave me alone’ into a pronoun?”

Merron laughed a good while.


	3. Chapter 3

I still hadn’t opened the ultraball by the time Merron left. He was going to travel to Sinnoh and needed to get transportation planned. 

“You’ll need this.” He’d said, handing me a pokédex and a case. A badge case.

Corri squealed in delight and ran to tell Mom. I glowered, but he winked in response. The night he left, two days later, he’d given me a travel bag and pokéballs.

“Whether you fight or not, you can’t make new friends without pokéballs.”

“I guess, but I feel bad for not really doing it.”

“So do what you want, and show them how great you can be without ever getting a badge.”

Now he was gone and I was getting pestered again. Dad managed to get back from his business trip in time to see him off, and he was beaming with pride. Pride at a lie, but I wasn’t about to disabuse him of it.

“Well, show us what Merron got you!” He had bellowed when Mom revealed that Merron had given me a pokémon.

I didn’t want to. Whatever it was, it wouldn’t like the attention, not if it were something truly compatible with me. Swablu, Kiman, very much disliked how loud my family was. Mom’s Delcatty tried to play with him, but that Delcatty was a rough houser. Poor Kiman didn’t leave my hair for the rest of the day.

So I hid the ball in my secret book, another gift Merron got me. He’d left money in it, and candy, which made me smile. He would always send me exotic candy with the books he’d buy and I could hide them from Corri who would eat her share and then come after mine.

I don’t know what was causing me to look at this ball today. My family was downstairs shouting and stomping around, their pokémon playing and zooming around the house. Kiman fluttered onto my head from his perch, trembling mildly. I didn’t blame him.

“Kiara! Arrel and Lambo are here!” Mom yelled up the stairs.

Joy.

Laughing, clambering and banging as the two boys raced each other up the steps. I flinched as they banged on the door like police.

“KiKi! Where you at?”

“Come in.” I growled.

“Haha! I hear Merron got you a ‘mon, let’s see it!” Arrel said loudly as they came through the door.

Arrel was my cousin on Dad’s side. Lanky, red haired and freckled, he was more closely related to Flannery than I was. He was trying to prove himself worthy of being one of her Gym Trainers. Lambo was a neighbor kid I’d known since grade school. I suppose none of us were kids anymore. He’d managed to get all the way to the League but kept getting washed out in early rounds. He was back home for an extended break to train before trying to reach the Elite Four next season. 

“Why would I show you before Corri?”

“Uh, ‘cause I’m sexy?” Lambo said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“More like dumbass.” Arrel laughed. “KiKi is practically a plant anyway.”

I was glad my skin was too dark to see a blush.

“Y’all got something else to say or can I go back to trying to get some quiet?”

Lambo crouched down and made a face at Kiman. “Yeah, when are you leaving to start your Challenge? We figured you might want some adult company instead of going with the 10 and 12 year olds.” 

“I haven’t decided yet.” And I don’t want any company.

“Word? Well, maybe you should think about that? Before everybody start thinking you fibbing.”

“Yeah, you need some tips? Like, you worried about what to pack? You don’t need much with Pokémon Centers to help out. Sleeping bag, water bottle, something to start a fire. They got lists on the internet.”

A crash downstairs caused the room to jump. Dad started shouting at pokémon.

“I’ll leave tomorrow.” I said through gritted teeth.

“Heh, let us know if you need anything. Took you long enough girl, you’re gonna do great! We’ll see you off tomorrow!”

I forced a smile and shooed them out the door with the excuse of needing to pack. I did actually pack. Hid everything under my bed. Like hell was I waiting until tomorrow.

You would think, after many years of sneaking outside to go for walks at night, that my heart wouldn’t try to escape my chest every time. Kiman clung determinedly to my pack. I’d had to ask him not to stay on my head, so I could focus on sneaking past my family’s various pokémon. 

Mom’s Delcatty trilled at me as I opened the door. I scratched his chin until he settled back down. He watched me leave, as always. He’d tattle on me in a few hours, expecting me to come back. Sorry bud, not this time. I wasn’t even taking my phone.

I snuck through the paths between houses, around gardens and through bushes. The forest started where the river did, and hopefully the natural bridge from a fallen tree would still keep me out of the water. Despite being 2 am, tourists, trainers and police still wandered the main road and the bridges. It wouldn’t be the first time I’d gotten caught by a cop and scolded for going to Meteor Falls at night.

Something, something Nuzleaf. Blah, blah Lunatone. Yap, yap, strong current in the river. Yammer, yammer Zangoose and Seviper. Seviper. He should have been released back into the wild by now. I felt bad for not visiting him, but I didn’t want him to feel obliged or anything. It’s not like I could read his mind.  
Oh, I had meant to ask Merron about that. It seemed like I could understand Kiman, and Seviper, in the forest that day. Then again, between abject terror and not breathing I was definitely not in a good frame of mind. It was likely I imagined it. That old Zangoose, I wondered what it was doing.

The old tree was still there, but it looked as if it were starting to sink. It had been bowing in the middle toward the water for years. Pokémon used it to cross too and mushrooms were eating away at it. Hopefully it would hold me this last time. Kiman hopped onto my shoulder and chirped nervously.

“Hey, at least you can fly.” I joked, poking it in the belly.

He cooed low, still clearly concerned. There was nothing for it, I could either cross here or follow the bank to the real bridge and risk getting stopped by someone. I stepped up on the dead tree and started to cross.

One thing I learned from always coming this way, it was easier to keep your balance if you stayed low. I had no ego to save crawling across. It was slower than walking upright, but having all four limbs to keep your balance meant less rescue by Swampert. Which I didn’t have as an option this time.

Kiman flew to the other side, hopping anxiously as I crossed. 

“Somehow, you’re more distracting in front of me than on my head you big blueberry.” I muttered.

I probably should have gone the other way, left town through route 113. Ash from Mt Chimney always clogged the air that way though. Plus there were often trainers out that way, on their way to Fallarbor. More than anything though, I knew 114 best. Better to start an escape through familiar territory.

Crick.

I really hoped I imagined that.

Chink.  
I looked up at Kiman. Halfway to the other side. Shit.

Crack, groan.

Kiman started squeaking, who knew Swablu squeaked, and bounced around. Don’t panic, just move. I repeated that to myself as I crawled faster. The tree kept making noise. It had never cracked before, why now? Was it the weight from my bag? It wasn’t that heavy. Just age then? Shit!

Right as the bank was within arm's reach the tree collapsed into the water. Kiman started screaming, but his noise was drowned out by water. Don’t panic, you can swim! The current was strong and swept me into the bank and back out again.

I tried to remember what to do. Fuck, this water was cold. Breathe, no, don’t breathe, for once don’t breathe, stupid panicking meatsack. Got to get away from the tree and get to the surface. Would I really drown on the same path I always took? Is this what I get for being “brave”, or maybe it’s for lying? Don’t breathe, don’t panic!

I slammed into something. From the pain and jagged edges it must have been part of the tree. I inhaled some water and the panic cut in.

Fire, my chest burned. Whole body buzzing like a foot that fell asleep. I had read in a book that adrenaline could make you feel like this. Feeling flushed. Cold could do it too, at a certain temperature your body can’t tell the difference between cold and hot and it all burns. 

Thumpthumpthump, my heart jackhammered in my chest. Blood rushed in my ears. Or was it the water? My vision was dark. Nighttime or eyes closed? Did I still have my backpack? Did it matter? What about the ultra ball? Could a pokémon drown from inside one?

Something grabbed me around the waist. It was tight, it hurt, narrow like ropes. It hauled me upwards. The grip around my gut and the weight of the water as I was pulled through it knocked what little air there was out of me. I sucked in air once I broke the surface, and was grateful for the ground.

Cough, gasp, choke, sweet air. Was the world spinning or were my eyes closed? Was I actually on the ground?

Ki! Ki! Oh no, are you alive? Was that Kiman?

She’s breathing, she’s alive. Give her a minute. An unknown voice. Not Seviper.

No, Ki is only sometimes a she. Big Brother Merron gave a new one. Xe? Yes, xe. Not she, for when Ki feels between.

A pause.

Xe is breathing. Xe is alive.

It took several minutes to feel normal again. A pleasant odor wafted through the breeze. It was oddly soothing and tasted like a dew soaked garden. I opened my eyes, I guess they were closed after all. Another moment for my vision to clear. Where was Kiman? I didn’t even hear him chirping. Instead there was a different pokémon. Green, with berries— seeds? buds? — around its throat and a single leaf protruding from its head.

“Chika?” It inquired, tilting its head to the side.

I coughed some more and tried to prop myself up with my elbows. The world started spinning. Things hurt, and damn it if I wasn’t freezing cold and soaking wet. Where did this pokémon come from? Was it the one that saved me?

The grass type stood up and vines extended from the buds around its neck and wrapped around my torso and legs. Was it going to take me somewhere? I didn’t really have much of a choice but to go with it. It did its best not to drag me, but, well, I was going to be dirty by the end of this.

It carried/dragged me into the forest. I hoped I still had the ultra ball Merron gave me. My bag was gone. This was a great start to my runaway life, getting dragged through a dark forest by a mystery pokémon after nearly drowning. But you know, somehow people expected me to do the League Challenge. 

“Swablu!”

My eyes popped open at the sound of Kiman’s cries. Had I passed out? I wasn’t moving anymore either. Had we stopped? Light filtered through the trees. Wait, this light was orange, and the boughs were too close to see the sky. That means— 

Woooo.

Solrock!

It belled at me as it came through the trees. There was something scolding about its chiming. I’d take it if it meant being warm and dry. Solrock came close and I basked in it’s radiance. Kiman and the grass type started talking to it as it spun, casting disco lights everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xe is a neo pronoun invented by the nonbinary community as a replacement for he and she and an alternative to singular they. It is pronounced "zee" and goes with Xyr (pronounced zeer) in the same way as him and her for he and she respectively. It is not uncommon for nonbinary people to continue to use gendered pronouns per preference (due to the wide variety of identities that fall under the nonbinary umbrella) and also for safety, as it is unfortunately common to experience bigotry and harassment for insisting on singular they and neo pronouns.
> 
> Kiara is still exploring xyr identity and comfort, and is not likely to correct people xe has no intention of becoming close with, so expect to see other characters referring to xyr as a binary cis woman through she/her pronouns.


End file.
